Little Mind Games
by BlackBlackHeaven
Summary: A bunch of Femslashy Oneshots mostly about Victoria and her little mind games. For as I'm testing out pairings...hell if you want a pairing that has to do with Victoria and femslash leave me a review! Anyways...enjoy!
1. Victoria And Those Dirty Mind Games

This is my first shot at a femslash kinda deal. I was watching a little too much Diva wrestling and this idea popped into my head. So i figured what the hell!! LOL As well I'm sure about the whole ending...but I unno I'll let you decide. Okay so here's how its gonna work. I'm doing it POV style. So yeah...I added two songs to both POV's and I of course didn't add the whole song to it. So yeah..anyways I suppose thats it. I hope you enjoy! lmfao OH!! LOL And the lyrics are bolded and in italics...yeah sorry enjoy! lol

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at ALL!!

* * *

**Mickie's POV (Song: End Of The Beginning By 30 Seconds To Mars)**

The hallway seems cold, I don't know why. Maybe I should put a jacket on, oh how it seems like months since I've seen her. My mind seems to be moving quickly I can't help that.

It's just the way it, kinda like how she left me here. She told me that I had to keep the women's division strong. I just think she didn't want me to quit I was going to for her.

Only for her, but now carrying around this belt makes it so worth it. Each day it helps me get through the heartbreak. "Stupid blondes" I curse under my breathe.

I stop in the middle of the arena hallway. I need a drink god I have no idea why I'm thirsty. The belt is heavy to carry but I guess it comes with the territory at least it's not as heavy as the WWE championship.

I don't think I could lug that around all the time I wonder how John Cena does it. I open the small water bottle take a sip and then that odd feeling comes across me again. Oh god I know she's coming it's like a sixth sense.

**_You saw what you get If you take what you take Look in the eye of the test It's all because... Now there's a feeling I get When I look to the left But it should never be sensed _**

The belt is sitting on my shoulder oh I know she'll take a good look at what will never be hers. I should leave now before she catches sight of me, I still remember that last widow's peak she gave me.

My neck is still sore from it, now I can see why Trish never liked her much. Great I can see her in the corner of my eye she's with that skank Candice. The hair on the back of my neck is standing up she's just so eerie sometimes.

I would run but then I'd look like a chicken. The women's champion can't look like a weak sqwaking little chicken. I can feel her cold glare yep I think it's time I take my leave.

Just as I'm about to leave her soft hand graces against my skin and she stops me cold in my tracks. My eyes meet hers with bitterness. She seems nervous but I'm not backing down now.

_**Can you feel it? Things are changing Can you see it? Watch as the worlds colliding Can you see it? Can you feel it? Watch as the worlds... Collide into themselves Collide into themselves **_

Oh how badly I want to slap the teeth right outta her mouth. "Mickie" her voice hushed I think she can sense my anger now. "What do you want?!" I snap the words coming off harsher than I intended.

But It's not like she's never screamed in my ears before. "Can we talk?" her voice becoming slightly louder than before. I'm wondering what she'll do next I can see Candice standing behind her.

Both these women sure know how to push my buttons. It tends to get to me most of the time, but I can't let it get to me now. "Why the hell would I want to talk to you?!" yeah sometimes the words just slip outta my mouth.

"I just think it would be wise if we could talk" there's that annoying voice I hate so much. Oh how very close Iam to slapping her. She gives Candice a look and the skank leaves, now it's a fair fight again.

She steps back maybe she can read minds? Her posture is relaxed a bit now, if she thinks I won't beat the crap outta her she's dead wrong. Her eyes are on my title now if she wants a rematch I don't think so.

I have bigger fish to fry, I mean I beat her fair and square. Her dark eyes meet mine again they aren't so menacing anymore. But you can't trust her she seems so…weak right now. She doesn't seems to angry doesn't seem so…I can't think of the right words.

**_See them ease out of the circle Watch your friends run and hide Help them fall back in this cycle Here we are searching _**

I wonder if she knows how to speak? She hasn't said anything or moved an inch. Now its going on three mintues and I don't know if I should say something. Maybe she's thinking game plan? Maybe she's going to-

"Look Mickie…I understand that your not happy with me." She spoke I think I'm going to have a heart attack. I try to hide the small chuckle that wants out. I truly don't want any trouble tonight.

"I get that, I've done a lot of horrible things to you and Trish…and many others." My mind seemed to stop racing at that last comment. Her voice is so soft and I truly have nothing to say at this point.

I can't believe she had dragged Trish into this. God now I want to slap her again maybe I should. My hand raises a little bit but her voice stops the movement. "I just want that title…I just want to prove I'm still meant to be champion."

My eyes narrow on her. I try to capture every curve of her face with my one look. We've been at this for a month now and it's going tired fast. How does she think she deserves this title more than me? How does her mind work? My hand is starting to raise again I can't stop it.

**_You saw what you get If you take what you take Look in the eye of the test It's all because... Now there's a feeling I get _**

My hand is unstoppable now I smack her hard across the face. I can feel a slight sting in my hand. I can see her grabbing her hand tracing the spot in which I had slapped her.

Now I've started something again I can almost feel it. She looks gives me a soft look I can tell she hadn't been expecting that. Her eyes meet mine once more and she steps closer to me she's not so weak after all.

I can feel her warm breathe against my cheek. "You prove to me day in and day out you don't deserve to be the champion." Her words nearly breaking as she pushes them out. It sounds like shes crumbling from the inside.

Maybe she'll hit me now? "I respect you…but everytime I try to change things here you go again. Taking away any chance of it." Her voice is still a whisper I can feel her coming in closer she's near my neck now.

"Victoria" I breathe I want to back down right now. I want to take back everything I did now. She's stronger than me I know that. Using her strenght she pushes me up hard against the cement wall.

Her head still near my ear her breathe still against my skin. Now I'm in between a rock and a hard place. "Do you really think you can beat me?" she whispers I can hear the old Victoria coming back.

Her hand moves up slowly against my bare leg. It keeps moving I feel like I can't breathe now. I can't power outta this she's got me right where she wants me. I should have never slapped her.

I try to push any kinda words I can find out but all I can do is choke on them. Her hand is soft and it moves up my red shirt…it keeps moving up at a slow pace. "Vic- her hand is now on the small of my breast.

I close my eyes tightly trying not to seem…excited. "I only wanted a shot…" she whisperes I can barely think. Her hand soon clenches onto the title. My eyes open hers meet mine we are quiet for a few moments her grasp is strong.

Both her hands keeping me still, a small smirk comes across her features. Now I'm shaking, I can't control it. She's pressed hard against my body I can feel ever inch of her, one of her legs makes its way in between mine.

My breathing is increasing I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little turned on. But those thoughts of her giving me the widow's peak always seem to crawl back into my head.

The thoughts of her trying to give me the beating of my life. All of those horrible thoughts kept creeping into my head. Her soft hand let go of _my _title and her lips found their way against my neck.

**_But it should never be sensed Our searching for a sign _**

I tried to stop my nervous shaking but with no luck. Her lips so soft as they graced my neck. I let my left arm drop and the women's title slipped off my shoulder and fell onto the ground.

I barely noticed it, as both of her hands strongly grabbed my legs she pulled me up. My leg's wrapped around her waist as she held me up against the wall. "Victoria…please- her lips quickly crushed against mine stopping my words.

I could feel her tounge descovering new wonders inside my mouth. I could barely make out what was going on in those heated seconds. Her lips pulled from mine for a second.

"We…are going to get caught." I spoke pushing those words out as hard as I could. She simply grinned at me, her right hand left its place. It softly tugged at my black skirt I wanted to whisper something to her but couldn't.

Her dark eyes shined in the light from the hallway. Her lips met mine once more, and all my worries seemed to slip away. I didn't want to be sleeping with the enemy but I couldn't help it.

Her kiss seemed irresistible and she was far from being an eye sore. She quickly pulled from my lips and looked down at my black skirt. I could feel the annoyance flow off of her.

Victoria glared at my skirt and using her strenght she sat me on the wooden table from where I had gotten my water bottle. She obviously didn't seem concerned with anybody catching us.

I mean we were only in the middle of a large hallway in a large arena. I smirked at that thought now I was thinking what she was. At least I hoped I was, I wonder why she's just standing there eyeing me.

I could feel her eyes burning into me. She stepped closer to me, that smirk still on her lips now she was the only thing on my mind. Just looking at her made me want more.

Victoria was now towering over me, I took a deep breathe. "I like that name Victoria its kinda…" she came closer to me "kinda what?" she asked in her ever so seductive tone.

My words stopped flowing she kissed me passionatly on the lips I kissed her back harder. My hands began to wander without my own permission I couldn't help myself.

My WWE championship still sitting on the floor a few meteres away from us. I barely thought about it, it barely crossed my mind. I could feel her growning more aggressive with every touch.

I knew she wanted more, she wanted much more than just some title shot. I could see and feel that now, she wanted me. She quickly pushed the water bottles off of the table.

I layed back against the hard wood, her hands wandering around my body. Her right hand was feeling my left side, and her left hand…seemed to be moving downwards.

I breathed hard as all the mixed emotions began to shake through my body. Her left hand was now up my black skirt, I closed my eyes waiting for her. Her lips once again pressed against mine, as her hand tugged lightly onto my short pink panties.

I was almost ready to beg her now she was only teasing me. She softly pulled from my lips, her hand lightly escaping into the depths of my little pink panties. She came closer to me near my ear her breathe warm and heated as was mine. "I'll see…" I breathed hard as her voice entered my mind.

**_Another time, another place Another time, another place _**

She softly pulled her hand from my panties "…you in…the ring Mickie." She pressed her lips against mine once more before softly pulling away. I closed my eyes pulling myself up.

I opened my eyes watching her walk down the hallway. I kept her picture in my head I can still see her small black tight top pressed against me. I can still feel her smooth soft leg in between mine.

God I love her black see through shorts. What a way to mess with someone's mind. "She has a perfect ass though" I whispered.

Before sliding off the table and picking up my WWE women's championship.

**

* * *

****Victoria's POV (Song: Wow By Snow Patrol)**

"You know Vick. I don't wanna burst your bubble or nothing. But Mickie already beat you…what makes you think she'll let you challenge her again for the title?" I can here what she's saying.

I simply just don't care I'm Victoria…Queen Victoria. Who the hell is Candice Michelle? Just some Playboy slut I roll my eyes at her. Now she's gone all quiet at least she knows her place.

"I can make Mickie James do anything I want." I reply to her my voice is strong and confident. Oh how wonderful I know I can be. Sometimes I like to make myself feel high and mighty.

It makes me feel more like…_Victoria._ I stop seeing her in the distance. Smiling I know what I'm going to do to get _my_ title. Candice is dead quiet I can tell she's not sure about what I'm going to do.

I find that a good thing it keeps her in fear.

**_You can't be scared of anything at all All the spotlights streaming into angry skies Say the first thing that Comes into your mind when you see me If it looks like it works and it feels like it works Then it works _**

Oh looks like shes trying to walk off I know she knows I'm watching her closely.

_Mickie James _mmmm I like the way that sounds. I quickly but softly grab her arm. I'm truly not going to try anything. I just like playing little mind games with the brunette. She is truly eatable in my book.

Just the way that little black skirt of hers hugs her every curve and her lovely red top. Mmmm how tasty she can look sometimes, but she is the enemy. Anyone who wears the title but me _is_ the enemy.

She turns around to face me, she doesn't look so peachy today. It must be because I came by to say hello. As her eyes meet with mine. My demeanor quickly changes I feel like my lunch is about to come up.

I can barely breathe barely think. Her eyes are so strong so filled with some kinda belief about me. "Mickie" I let slip outta my mouth I wished I hadn't spoke. "What do you want?!" I can feel the cold bitterness slipping off her tounge.

I tried to find my composure I and I soon find a little bit of it. I let the words slowly come to me "can we talk?" I don't understand why it came of so weak. "Why the hell would I want to talk to you?!" ooo this girl's got punch.

All her words are so angry and bitter, she really doesn't know what's she getting herself into. She maybe pretty but I'm not afraid to mess up her pretty little face. Never was and never will be.

"I just think it would be wise if we could talk" I find my voice again. It's strong and confident like it should be, I turn to Candice and narrow my eyes on her. She quickly gets the picture and takes off no need to turn this into a threeway.

I try to hide my smile, I try to keep Mickie quessing. I step back I can tell by the way Mickie is standing theres a good chance she'll try to knock my out with a punch. I relax a bit maybe she'll notice, I strip away the emotion from my face.

I'm really getting good at that. Mickie is still glaring holes through me, her anger is like the waves of the ocean they are hitting me hard. I must really be the last person she wants to see today.

Oh well I can't seem to find the words I'm looking for yet. Mickie sure is getting impatient I can tell she looks all tense. The time is passing by I gotta say something "Look Mickie…I understand that your not happy with me."

Yeah I know not the best thing. But I was trying to sound all sorry and shit. Victoria is never sorry for the people she destroys. It looks like she wants to laugh, hmm I'll let that one go.

"I get that, I've done a lot of horrible things to you and Trish…and many others." I think bringing Trish into this topic is wonderful. I know how much that little princess meant to Mickie. Boy do I love these mind games.

"I just want that title…I just want to prove I'm still meant to be champion." Oh yes I want something more then just that lovely title. I must have really gotten to her that last- I can feel the strong stinging in my cheek.

She slapped me! My fingers lightly trace the spot where the impact had been laid. I wasn't expecting that from her.

Now I'm getting pissed off.

**_If you'd just take ten more steps to me I won't ever ask you again Just because I couldn't say doesn't make me a liar I noticed a change in the tone of your voice It's so clear _**

I meet her eyes once more I think my lunch is going to come up. I feel…weakend all of a sudden. I can't help it now, I have to say something. Something to prove I'm not _weak._

"You prove to me day in and day out you don't deserve to be the champion." I step closer to her I'm so close I'm sure she can feel me now. Although its not the way I want her to feel me.

I had to hide that small chuckle. I speak in a low whisper to her "I respect you…but everytime I try to change things here you go again. Taking away any chance of it." I still have to try and mess with her little mind.

I move closer to her, I'm near her neck my breathing is heavy. I'm sure she hasn't noticed. "Victoria" she calls my name in her small little un-important voice. Now I have to make my move, I quickly shove her roughly against the cement wall.

My head still near her neck I can feel her, she knows she powerless against me now. With a soft but powerful whisper I speak to her "Do you really think you can beat me?" I ask.

She's quiet I want to touch her, get into her head. So she knows she can't resist me. She can't beat me, my hand begins to trace slowly and softly up her leg. I can feel her trying to resist me, but she can't.

My hand keeps moving up her red strapped top. "Vic- her voice stops as my hand cups her breast softly. Right where I want her. "I only wanted a shot…" I whisper trying my best to get into her mind.

I clench _my_ title tightly her eyes open she's looking at me deeply. I'm slowly melting…but I gotta remember what I have to do. I smirk at her letting her know I'm in control, I softly press myself against her.

My leg softly moves in between hers, I can tell shes getting turned on. She's almost shaking within my grasp. Now it's time to really mess with her, I press my lips softly against her neck.

I can tell she wants to moan but still she forces herself not to. She only lets herself give in a little, her arm drops and as does the title. I'm just getting started though, I grab her legs and she quickly wraps them around my waist. I can feel my ownself giving into this held in passion. I can't help it.

**_All these worries will soon disappear (yea) Swallow me now Just follow me now It seems you did come round but changed your mind _**

"Victoria…please- my lips crush hers quickly. God I hate it when she talks, my tounge enters her mouth. Her's fights with mine, oh yes she's giving into it. I pull from her for a second just to read her mind.

I want to know what's she's thinking I can't though she only forces her words out. "We…are going to get caught." I grinned at her my plan is working. I tug at her black skirt my plan it working too well.

She wants to say something but can't. I can read Mickie like a story book, I kiss her once more. I pull from her looking at that black skirt of hers. Boy do I really hate it now. I place her on the wooden table where we had stood in front of before this all had started.

I glare at her skirt once thinking quickly about how I'm going to get in there. My eyes soon meet her form and that thought slips away. She's looking at me now, maybe she's worried about getting caught?

No…no we won't get caught. My plan enters my mind again I want her, but she is still the enemy. I step closer to her, I'm towering over her. I love that feeling of power. I hadn't noticed the smirk on my lips until she spoke.

"I like that name Victoria its kinda…" I step an inch closer to her. "Kinda what?" the words coming off as seductive as I could make them. I kiss her hard she's kissing me back just as hard.

Her hands are wandering around my body she's trying to feel me everywhere. I'm trying hard not to lose control, but I can't help it. I push the water bottles off the table our lips seprate from each other.

She lays against it, I'm losing control faster and faster. My hands are wandering to much. I can't control it now, I think I'm losing it. She's the enemy I try to repeat in my head.

As my hand slowly moves up her skirt. Her eyes close I think she wants me now. So I kiss her, my hand begins to lightly tug at her panties. God I'm feeling the heat now. I move a little closer to her my hand is slowly sneeking into her panties.

I breathe hard she knows how to shave my hand brushes against her skin. My plan fly's back into my head. I have to stop this, I begin to whisper to her. "I'll see…"I breath hard her hot breathe against mine.

**_It's so clear My role in this mess Is not something that I can be proud of But it's all going to change _**

"…you in…the ring Mickie." I whisper as my hand leaves her panties. I kiss her passionatly once more. Before pulling competely away from her, I quickly leave her and head down the hallway.

"That can never happen again" I whisper although I can still feel her eyes on me.

I take a deep breathe at least I know my plan worked.

* * *

There you go...reviews are always loved. Hope you enjoyed!! lol 


	2. Starting To Get To Me

A/N: Okay so I'm on this little stuck ness for freaking Slash and POV's and Snow Patrol. Not to mention the fact that Little Mind Games was supposed to be just a ONESHOT and supposed to be strictly Victoria/Mickie! but my friend told me to post this with it...so its not really a Victoria/Mickie...its more of a "hey what happened before" sort of deal. and this time I didn't add the other person's POV. It's kinda weird...I also basied it semi on Unforgiven 2004 I think...LOL when Victoria was still face and Trish was heel but yeah thats a long story... Um...I unno about this. But I say WTH. It's just a little more Victoria slash...I'm sooo stuck on slash right now. As well...the song is all bolded and in italics like always... Never the less...here you goes...I unno. I'ma gonna stop writing now... -.-

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! GOD! LOL Seriously...I own nothing.

* * *

**Victoria's POV (Song: It's Beginning To Get To Me by Snow Patrol)**

I head down the long hallway, my body is sore and I don't smell so good. I need to take a shower and head for the hotel.

I had to wait nearly a half and an hour before Todd Grisham actually came around to interview me.

I sure didn't look well I'm sure all the people on the net are gonna be talking about how badly I looked tonight. I turn the corner and head down the other hallway towards the women's locker.

**_And it's beginning to get to me That I know more of the stars and sea Than I do of what's in your head _**

My mind seems to be slowing down a bit I reach the door for the women's locker.

I'm sure theres no one in there. The locker is always empty, I reach for the handle but quickly jump back as the tall tatooed man steps out.

His belt is undone and hes laughing hard. I glare at him coldly he's the same man who cost me the title tonight.

Tyson Tomko.

One name I'm going to curse for the rest of my days.

He smirks at me "got a cigarette?" he chuckles and does up the belt to his pants and walks off.

"Boy he's got a lot of nerve!" I huff as I enter the large locker room. It's stuffy in this room even though its large. The ceiling is high and its connect to a large washroom area. Which also supplies the showers.

The walls are cement like most of the arena and there are cheap wooden benches running around the whole of the main area. It truly is a cheap locker room but the WWE never puts out for the 'Divas.'

I cringe I'm offically a 'diva' now boy I sure hate how that sounds. I notice the WWE women's championship sitting in the corner on the wooden bench. Rolling my eyes I head for my bag on the other side of the room.

I can hear the shower going the 'princess' must be taking one. God that name just stuck. I can't help it Trish Stratus…is like death. She comes and she goes…well she mostly goes through the locker room… _men's _locker room.

I assume.

I take a seat on the small wooden bench my eyes seem to dirft back towards the shiny golden belt. I take a deep breathe I was so close. So very close to winning it tonight. I pull my eyes from the sight and turn towards my gold wrestling boots.

Yeah I wore gold tonight hoping it would be a fair fight nothing's a fair fight when your facing Trish Stratus. I hear the shower stopping and I know she'll be coming out here.

I untie one of my boots and pull it off tossing it aside. I heart skips a beat, I can feel her eyes on me. I keep my head down and I try to focus on my boot, she's still looking at me.

I know it, grunting I look up at her straight in the eyes. "Got a staring problem?" I ask bluntly. She shakes her head, I notice the small white towel wrapped around her small body.

Oh I know I could crush her if I wanted to. But I'm sure Vince wouldn't like his _princess_ getting all fucked up by me. She walks past me and over to her bag. I turn back to taking off my boot I soon untie the last string and pull it off. I look at my banged up knee it really hasn't been inproving.

But it's not like I'm going to be wrestling much anymore. I trace the brace lightly with my finger tips. I feel this odd sensation coming across my body. My fingers stop moving and my mind stops, I notice the small tear hit the black brace.

I quickly sniff the others away, I can feel _her_ eyes on me. Once upon a time we were friends. But that was a long time ago, and now…she's the Queen. And I'm just…just some jobber.

The feeling punches my stomach hard I feel like I'm going to be sick. I hold my breath tightly. I want to cry I really do, but I'd never cry in front of _her._ I let the air out and suck in a deep breathe, quietly I take the knee brace off.

She's still eyeing me closely I can feel her evil eyes on me. I toss the knee brace into my bag slowly I stand up. I can feel the horrid pain aching into my knee I clench my teeth together tightly. I hold my knee for a moment before trying to limp my way over to the washroom.

I stop for a second the pain is excruciating now I can barely breathe.

I can feel her small hand touching my arm "Victoria…do you need some help?" I look at her and glare.

Pulling my arm outta her grasp "I don't need anything from _you_." I hiss as I limp my way into the bathroom area.

**_Are you beginning to get my point That all this fighting with aching joints It's doing nothing but tire us out No one knows what this fight's about _**

I look at myself in the mirror I feel old. I look old I glare my fist hits the bathroom sink hard. Making a thud noise, ugh now my hand hurts. I turn the tap on and slap some cold water against my face.

Trying to cool myself down, the locker room is hot now because of the princess and her stupid shower.

"You know you don't always have to be so _tough_" I can her hear her voice its coming from behind me.

I turn to look at her, shes wearing one of her many black bras. She's obviously barely clothed, I narrow my eyes on her.

"Yeah…and you don't have to sleep with half of the mens locker room!" it slipped off my tounge I couldn't help it that time. She glares at me I really don't care at this point. I push past her and limp my way back to the wooden bench.

I pull my golden sleeves off and toss them into my bag, "You know if I wanted _Victoria_.." Oh I hate it when she says my name like that.

"I could take you out right here…right now." My head pulls up and I look at her from across the room. She's really starting to get under my skin, I think she knows that.

"I dare you to" I whisper never taking my eyes off of her.

"Really? Because I will. I mean look at you Victoria…you can barely fucking walk! What makes you think you could beat me again? I think you forget…I'm a five time WWE women's champion!" god I hate it when she goes on about being a five time champion. I scowl at her, I only need three more title wins and I'll be right where she is.

She steps closer to me "you forget Trashy Trish! I almost beat you tonight!" I stand, ignoring the pain in my knee. I can still tower over her even if I'm bending over a bit.

She smirks at me "I can beat you…at anything Victoria."

"You can only beat me…when you call one of your little fuck buddies to come out there and screw me over!" I yell I can feel the anger swelling inside the pit of my stomach.

She's really getting on my nerves, I could slap her around a bit right now. Her expression seemed to have changed "why do you believe those stupid rumors!? Why are you like everyone else!" Trish said quietly, I don't understand her sometimes one second she's angry as hell the next she sounds all sad.

What the hell I am supposed to think?

"I saw Tyson Tomko leave this locker room!! You were in here alone!" I yell the words are just flying outta my mouth now. I really can't seem to stop them, even though I can see the look on her face.

I feel compassion for her, but at the same time I just wanna knock her out. Trish looks away from me, she's quiet now. She walks past me, and heads to the other side of the room.

"What are you afraid of? Admitting the truth" I whisper I still can't seem to let the anger go. Although she looks like shes going to cry my heart is still bitter. I feel like the old Victoria, I truly don't think that's a good thing.

"He's 6'6 Victoria…and I'm only 5'4…why don't you do the math." I barely heard her, I took a deep breathe before sitting down. I really just wanted to get outta this place.

There was slience for the rest of the time. I soon found myself lugging my bag up the stairs of the large hotel. Since the elevators were out of service I mean seriously.

Who would have thought all the elevators in one crummy hotel would be out of serivce. I sure as hell didn't as I reached my floor which _just_ happened to have been the eleventh floor of the damned hotel.

I slowly made my way to my hotel room, my body was ubber sore and my knee was in a lot of pain. I slid the cheap key card into the slot, and opened the door.

I heard a soft sobbing sound coming from down the other hallway. I sighed I really didn't want to go and see what or who it was.

"Shit" I muttered before dropping my bag on the inside of the hotel room. I headed down the hallway quietly, as I turned the corner there she was. Sitting on the floor next to the pop machine crying.

I surely just couldn't leave here there, security would come and kick her out or something worse.

But on the other hand didn't I really want my mortal enemy shacked up in the same hotel room as me?

"I'm so going to regret this" I muttered softly to myself. I stepped closer to her.

**_It's so thrilling but also wrong Don't have to prove that you are so strong Cos I can carry you on my back After our enemies attack _**

"Trish" I whispered kneeling down in front of the teary eyed blonde.

"What do you want?!" she spoke bitterly it was slightly muffled because her head was in her knees.

"I just came by to see what was wrong" I reply, I kinda feel like a bitch now.

"Well I don't _need_ anything from you!" she said as her hazel eyes glared holes through me. Yep I sure do feel like a bitch now.

"Just leave me alone." I shook my head "I can't leave you here Trish. Where's your hotel room?" she looked at me with distain surely she wanted me to leave. But Victoria never leaves a green man behind.

"I don't have one anymore." She whispered. I quietly stood up, and held out my hand to her. She gave me a funny look before taking it, I pulled her up. Cringing at the pain.

"Come on…you can stay with me tonight." She nodded her head and picked her bag up off the floor. We headed down the hallway and back to my hotel room.

The hotel room obviously wasn't anything speical, if you've seen one crummy hotel room you've seen them all. I watched her put her bag down on the floor she stood by the door for a few moments.

"You know Trish…if you want you can take the bed." I whispered shocked with my own words. She simply nodded her head and sat down on the small hotel bed. I quietly shook some of my mencing thoughts outta my head. Before walking towards the washroom, I really did need a shower.

I never took one at the arena and now I'm pretty sure it was time I did. Before I made my way towards the washroom the small blonde spoke.

Stopping me, "thank you." I turned and smiled softly at her "don't worry about it." I whispered before heading towards the washroom. I soon let the hot water hit my back, and found myself finally being able to relax.

_**And it's beginning to get to me That I know more of the stars and sea Than I do of what's in your head **_

After a wonderful shower I stepped out and put on my sleep wear on for the evening. I stepped outta the washroom, and smiled my eyes on the sleeping blonde. I walked over quietly and pulled the blanket over her.

Then it hit me, I sighed realizing I really had no where to sleep.

I wasn't going to bother sleeping on the bed with her, I mean she looked like a train wreck. Yeesh and I thought _I_ had a bad night. Running a hand through my long black hair, I quietly grabbed one of the pillows she hadn't been using and tossed it onto the floor.

Grabbing my jacket as quietly laid down onto the cold and most likely extremely dirty floor. Oh yeah I watch those shows, I soon fell into a soft and uncomfortable sleep.

**_We need to feel breathless with love And not collapse under its weight I'm gasping for the air to fill My lungs with everything I've lost_ **

I heard a loud scream and my eyes darted open quickly.

I looked around the dark hotel room, my eyes soon settling on the blonde who was tossing and turning in her sleep. I rubbed my eyes gently and stood up so much for sleeping peacefully.

"Trish" I whispered shaking her "Tyson…I said…no…." I eyed her funny.

Before shaking her softly "Trish wake up." She turned a bit more I shook her once more "Trish…wake up."

"I said no!" her elbow came flying at me, and the rest is history.

I fell down hard on the ground, "ouch…" I muttered. Trish quickly jumped up from the bed "Victoria!" she yelled.

I held my nose softly. Boy did that hurt, she turned on the little lamp sitting on the end table next to the bed.

"Oh my god…I'm sorry" she whispered quickly helping me up.

"Its…okay" I breathed even though it felt like I had been hit in the face by Mike Tyson.

"Your bleeding." She whispered. I wiped the blood from my nose with my left hand…what do you know. I am. She grabbed me a kelnex and quickly wiped away as much blood as she could.

"I didn't mean to do that…I was…having a nightmare." She whispered I nodded my head before plugging my nose with the cheap little tissue.

"Are you alright?" I nodded my head I swear I wasn't. But I didn't want the nutty blonde to lose her mind over nothing. I mean…she's hit me with trashcan lids, kindo sticks, steel chairs and put me threw a couple tables and now since she's elbowed me. She's all worked up about it?

Blonde's I tell yeah… "are you postive? Do you need to go to the hospital?" I shook my head as I took a seat on the hotel bed. I pulled the bloody tissue outta my nose and dropped it in the little plastic trashcan.

I breathed in and then smiled "nah…I can still breathe." I replied.

Her hand softly made its way against the side of my cheek. I eyed her for a moment wondering if I was dreaming, she smiled weakly at me pulling her hand away. I think she could sense my…uncomfortableness.

"Trish…" I could feel the words slipping off my mouth. I tried to stop them, at least _evil _me tried to. "I'm sorry for the things I said earlier tonight." Now even good me wanted to take back those words…I mean this is the woman.

Who got some 6'6 300lbs guy to nearly choke me out at the end of the match. My eyes were wide although I hadn't noticed she just nodded her head. Another odd feeling came across my body, and it was punching me hard in the stomach. I felt strange…it was eerie.

"I'm sorry too" I tried to swollow back the feeling as she spoke.

"I shouldn't have done all those bad things to you." I'm not sure what festered inside of me to make me do such a thing. But my lips somehow found hers, and although at first she was merely shocked.

Her lips showed signs of life. Her hands began to wander around my body, and I found my hands doing the same to her.

**_It's so thrilling but also wrong Don't have to prove that you are so strong Cos I can carry you on my back After our enemies attack _**

Her kisses were passionate and our lips met in a heated embrace. I quickly found myself laying against the bed as her hands tugged at my red panties.

Looking up at the bare ceiling, I choked on small gasps of air. I could feel the cool air against my skin, but Trish seemed to have kept me warm. I bit hard on my lower lip, as Trish slowly…ever so slowly found my core.

A soft moan escaped my lips and I could feel myself losing control. Her work was…experienced…another moan escaped. Soon my mind stopped…and all my emotions escaped into the air the soft cool air.

**_We need to feel breathless with love And not collapse under its weight I'm gasping for the air to fill My lungs with everything I've lost _**

Her sweaty body fell against mine, and in a quiet embrace we kissed once more.

All my anger and bitterness that was held for only this woman seemed to have dispeared. My eyes met hers and I saw a soft sparkle in hers that made me smile.

That sparkle I hadn't seen for so long, and now I knew the truth. Trish Stratus had loved me all along she huddled close to my body.

And for one night, I didn't hate Trish Stratus and for one night…I loved her.

**_I tried to tell you before I left But I was screaming under my breath You are the only thing that makes sense _**

I smiled one last time at her sleeping form. Lugging my bag over my shoulder I left the hotel room.

The smile soon left my face, and it had seemed that all of me had left with it.

"Who's the Queen now?" I smirked to myself. I could feel it coming back, I could feel that little area in my heart coming back. It was consuming me quickly.

"Victoria _is_" the words slipped out ever so silently and I knew.

I knew…Victoria…was back.I chuckled loudly "I sure love playing games…I _love_ them."

**_It's beginning to get to me _**

* * *

OKAY! So I totally...have no idea where the ending or the freaking idea for this came from. But here it is...another ONESHOT!! lmfao ...and yeah...there you go..the end...? I unno we shall see lol anyways...reviews are always loved...and yeah. 


	3. I'm So Sick

A/N: So I was gonna post this awhile ago. But I never got around to it, I have a few stories going thus I never had the time. But here it is now! I just found the time today!, now this...it's different yes it mostly goes back into flashbacks of...a speical little blonde from Toronto. But... Its I don't know all I know is our favest crazy lady is back at it again! Yes but this time, its a little less slashy then the other ones. Its because I wrote this really late in the morning. So I'm sorry if it doesn't add up to the high standard I have set for myself. But at least I found the time to post this. Now I wrote this simply because Victoria and Melina have been working well together as of...well as of before freaking Assley...oops sorry keep spelling her name wrong. Ashley came into my pretty picture. But I won't get into my anger about Maina!!! I'll just let you read on and decide for yourself if this deserves a place in my little Vicki femslashy oneshots la la la! stuff lol anyways...enjoy like always my friends!! Its up and its yours! Oh and I used another song, one of my favest. Enjoy!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing not the song, nor the characters mentioned. I'm poor and I own crap all!

**

* * *

****Victoria's POV: (Song: I'm So Sick – Flyleaf)**

**_I will break, into your thoughts With what's written on my heart I will break... You broke into my plan This invasion makes me feel Worthless, hopless, sick I'm so sick_**

"Oh my god!! Johnny…I can't believe it! I'm the new wwe women's champion!" Melina says with a huge smile on her face. The man chuckled "well you deserve it." I can see the two in the near distance from me.

She deserves it my ass. I can feel Victoria entering my mind. Yes I believe in that part of myself. The part that takes control and never bows down to anyone. Not even the _great_…_Trish Stratus. _

It mutters from my lips I see Johnny Nitro taking his leave. I smile although my mind is telling me no. I can feel my heart screaming for greatness, screaming for power and strengh…and that belt.

Oh how long its been, so very long. Since my fingers traced its inscriptions. So long since I was able to take in the deep smell of leather. Since I was able to wrap that belt around my waist and hold it close to my body.

"Hey Victoria!" Melina squeals she hugs me tightly. Part of my doesn't want to. Part of me has to. She drags me into her private locker room, the belt in her hands.

"I want to thank you!" I can hear the words slipping off her tounge. I can see her mouth moving. I just can't comprehend it. She's thanking me? For what? I try to find the words I'm lost in silence.

"Please say something…your starting to scare me." Her words are hushed. I realize I will have to force myself to do this. I breathe in deeply I have to find those words.

"Why are you thanking me?" I whisper.

"Because…you helped me. You taught me some very helpful things. I just wish I could share my title with you." She chuckled at herself, I forced a smile. She won't have to share.

"Look Melina. I'm going to tell it to you straight." She eyed me closely. I think she knew what I was going to say.

"Victoria you and I…we work well together." I want to smirk but something inside stops me.

"So I thought…" I look away not really able to bare the thoughts of this. I've been here before. Been to this place been in this spot. I remember it as if it was yesterday.

_**I reveal What you steal from All of us,We take it back...We take it back You broke into into my plans This invasion makes me feel Worthless, Hopeless, sick I'm so sick **_

_"So your leaving now?" I whisper my voice is harsh and bitter like it always seems to be. _

_She eyes me closely I can see the sweat dripping off her flesh. The tired look in her hazel eyes. She had waited a long time for this moment and now I knew I was ruining it. _

_"Yes." I can hear the quiet dispair lingering on her words. _

_"A fitting end to such a fitting career don't you think?" I ask I can't stop these cruel words. I really do want to be happy for her, I just want to say all these things. _

_But Victoria hates all those sweet thoughts. Those loving and understanding thoughts. _

_"Don't start this right now." Trish whispered. I smiled evilly. Although I really just wanted to hug her tightly. _

_"Why?" she stood tall even in her saddest moments. She always stood so tall. I almost let the words slip outta my mouth three soft words._

_"Victoria I don't have time for this…my career is over. I'm starting over and I don't want to deal with this right now. Goodbye." The last word got to me, how it slipped off her tounge so smoothly. _

_She pushed past me and headed down the hallway. I looked around in the spot how I came so close. How I came so far and yet…things didn't change. My heart and my soul stayed the same. _

_That was the last time I saw Trish._

"Are you alright?" I shook the thoughts outta my head and looked at Melina.

Realizing I was back in her locker room. How my mind just drifts off sometimes.

"I'm fine." I whisper the animosity is quietly bubbling to the surface.

"What were you trying to say?" she asks I can hear the small lingering whisper of fear. Her expression is almost covered in it. Fear. I try to hide the small smile that tugs brutally at my lips.

Her hidden fear is a warming feeling. Oh yes I've been here before. Although the last time I regretted my actions this time I shall not. Nor shall is stop at anything to get what is rightfully mine.

"Mickie James will not take this lightly."

She eyed me closely "what are you saying?" she asked in a low tone.

"Mickie won't like the fact you took something that she believes is hers. But really in all actuality it wasn't hers to begin with."

"Just say it already!" now she's getting annoyed. As it is so so obvious from the previous statement.

"That belt will soon have your name ingraved on it. But your name nor should have been Mickie's name. Ever been on it. That is what I'm saying." I lick my lips I just love the taste of fear even if it is as subtle as it seems to be.

"Victoria don't do this…" I smirk before wrapping my hands around the top of her shirt. I slam her hard against the wooden door.

"If you scream…I swear it will be the last sound you make." Boy I love that line. I chuckle Melina is slowly trying to get a tiny bit of distance from us. But she can't I have her right where I need her to be.

"You'd better listen closely Melina." I love the sound of that, although she isn't as pretty as Mickie. I will admit, I could break her into little pieces. Without a second thought, her breathing is heavy. Its warm against my skin, I never wanted it to come to this. It just had to.

"Unlike _Mickie James_ when you and I face. Which is of course inevitable. You will not…last more then two minutes. I will break you, and I will hurt you. Not even little Johnny Nitro can save you. You took what was mine…stole it. Ripped it from my hands."

**_If you want more of this We can push out, sell out, die out, So you'll shut up and stay sleeping With my screaming in your itching ears _**

"You took my shot…and you took my title." I smile she's rebeling against it. I move an inch closer she inches away. Oh this is truly fun.

My lips lightly hover over hers, she can feel it now. I'm not fucking around.

My eyes lock deep with hers "you better…watch your back Melina." Our lips lightly meet. I take in her light taste before pulling away. A smirk lingers on my lips and shock is written all over her face.

"That title…will…be mine." I lick my lips and wink at her, before pulling the door open. Quietly I head down the hallway.

"I really truly do love…mind games. Its like a second nature to me, a sixth sense." I walk a little ways down the hallway.

My eyes lock with hers. Stepping quietly I walk up to her.

"You owe me one." I wink at Mickie before continuing down the long hallway.

Oh yes…it's a sixth sense.

_**I'm So Sick **_

* * *

Okay there you have it! Another Victoria slashy mind game! LoL I'm really enjoying doing these now. I'm actually thinking of another Victoria/Trish thingy to add to this. I suppose this is all freaking my musings ...I'm playing around with pairings. I loved Lisa's character thus I need to write more Victoria stuff. LoL So I shall I should have another up soon for this. I'm totally going to bring Trish back into this. Anyways enough of my jabbering. Let me know what you think and...have a great day: ) 


	4. Restless Night

A/N: Look at what I just finished! LoL...amazing aren't I? hahahaha! Anyways, lets get down to it. This is gonna cross with the last Trish thingy, and the Mickie one...as you can tell I want to add a little trace of each one in it lol. Cause I'm cool like that...also I decided not to add a song into this...cause I'm trying to stop addiction! lol but I suppose it won't matter...anyways here you go. I personally found it a pain in the ass to write this. But thats cause I was getting lazy...so if the ending sucks I'm sorry. Enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

I can hear that voice in my head again. I lay in silence looking up at the bare ceiling. Another Raw had passed on by and here I was still with nothing to do. My heart races as her soft voice enters my mind.

I lick my lips closing my eyes, so that I can see her lovely face. I remember all my little games; I remember each one I played. There was only one game, where the stakes were real.

They were true and everything I felt that night…it was real. I roll over onto my side, the thoughts still invading my head. How I let it go this far I don't know. How I let Victoria rule my mind and take control.

I don't know either all I know is I lay here. Wishing back something that was mine that I had for an evening. For a few moments in time.

I felt her, I touched her. But it only took a moment for her to eat away at me. To break what will I had gained without _Victoria._

Bitterness entered my heart, I can still see the first night she had introduced the newest member of Raw to the world.

Thinking I would care. I didn't care, I wouldn't care. I couldn't care. "I'm Victoria" the words slipping off my mouth as I lay my eyes closed tightly.

"_I'm Mickie James!" I eye them off in the distance. That little brunette couldn't have been any louder than she was. _

_But yet I look past her at Trish. I can see the belt safe over her shoulder, I got my match tonight. _

_I have it finally, but will Trish just let me walk out with it? Of course not! I have to fight her for it and I will. _

_"It's an honor to meet you Trish!" the brunette said so gleefully it made me sick to my stomach. _

_"Yes it's nice to meet you too Mickie." I watch Trish; I can tell she's a little uneasy in the new girl's presence. _

_I try not to let it get to me, her movements so subtle. Trish was never one for speaking up unless she absolutely had to. "Victoria you ready for tonight?" I pull my eyes away from Trish. They focus on Candice. _

_"What? I didn't hear you." The other woman eyed me funny. _

_"Are you okay girl? You don't look so good." Torrie whispered both women looking at me as if I was sick and something. Victoria is not sick and she is always ready! _

_"I'm fine!" I mutter bitterly, I can hear laughter from down the hallway. _

_My head slightly turns so I can get a look at Trish and Mickie. They are both laughing as they head down the hallway outta my sight. I can feel my heart clenching onto the anger. _

_"We were only asking." Candice replied. I jerked my head around to eye her; she can see the boiling anger in my eyes. _

_I know she can, "well you didn't have question me with petty things!" I push past both of them heading down the other hallway._

My eyes open silently; I roll over onto the other side of the hotel bed. I doubt I will be getting much sleep tonight.

I can already feel it becoming a restless evening.

My eyes stare blankly at the wooden door where a tiny crack of light is showing through. How sometimes I wished I could go back in time. But of course such a thing is impossible.

I had my chance, but the rage consumed me.

I hate being nothing and meaning nothing! I close my eyes trying to fall asleep except more thoughts consume my mind. They eat at it, bugging me to remember them.

"_You got lucky tonight Stratus!" __I yell from across the hallway as I walk over. _

_My body is sore and aching. Yet there she stands, still as lovely as always still so captivating. _

_"Yeah well you got lucky I didn't kick your ass!" I can hear the sadness coming off her tongue although it was so very subtle. _

_The three of them glaring at me, Mickie James, Ashley…and Trish. I don't care about odds; I only came to make myself known. _

_"At the end of that match…I think it would have been me destroying you! If it wasn't…for these two!" I growl sometimes I can't help it words just fly off and outta my mouth. _

_Trish steps up towards me. I'm hoping to work my way into her head, even though I know this time she'll be prepared for it. _

_"Really? I truly- _

_She stops as the Mickie girl pushes her way up towards me. _

_"You aren't half the woman Trish is! Trish Stratus could beat you in her sleep!" Oddly enough this girl made a little point. I really wasn't half the woman Trish was. _

_She had morals, things she believed in. What did I believe in? Pain and suffering? I narrow my eyes on her. _

_"I dare you to say it again!" The brunette smirked at me. _

_"Stop it! She isn't worth your time Mickie!" my eyes shift over to Trish. Her recent outburst obviously stopped the brunette from hitting me. Which I knew she would try and of course fail at. _

_Trish steps closer to me, "if you ever come near me again Victoria. I will seriously make you pay." Her voice subtle yet so full of conviction I simply smirk as her and the other two head off. _

_"__Is that a promise!?" I yell after them. I can only see Trish shaking her head. Boy sometimes I wonder about myself._

"I had to push Trish away." The simply yet silent words find their way out into the world. I roll over looking up at the ceiling once more.

"I wonder what happened?" I whisper. I truly would love to know. I have no answers for these kinda questions.

Out of all the horrible things I did to Trish. Still she didn't hate me the way she claimed. I mean sure, she might have disliked the 'new' me.

But…I never got that vibe of 'get the fuck away from me or else I'll slit your throat and bury you were no one can find you!' yes I have a creative mind. Its lovely and it keeps me entertained. But still I want my questions answered.

"I became a horrible person to get that stupid title back. Yet…I still haven't gotten it back! It's still not mine and I'm far from getting it!" Boy I'm working myself up for nothing. I cross my arms as I lay there.

"I lost _her_ for nothing!" the anger is once again welling up inside me. I can feel it wanting out. I never really had feelings the way I did for Trish Stratus. I woman whom I hated more than anything!

But yet…some how she found her way. She clenched onto my heart and squeezed out all the goodness. Until I couldn't handle it anymore.

_She_ brought back…Victoria. I cringe at the thought, how much longer do I have to wait until I get something worth while? How long do I have to punish others until I get what I need? At this point I simply want to sleep I want to close my eyes and not think about anything.

But I am a woman and we think things through way to damned much! It pisses me off sometimes. Just as another thought tried to sneak its way in I heard a knock on my hotel door.

"Who the hell is that?" I mumble it's about twelve at night and here someone is knocking on my hotel door.

Better not be another crazy fan! I walk over to the doorway, I'm obviously only wearing a little white t-shirt and my panties. Nothing I want any stupid assed fan to see.

I open the door my eyes squint from the bright light coming from the hallway light. She looks up at me, a frown on her face. I raise an eye brow at her.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I can't sleep." Mickie whispers. Yep another sleepless night, I grin that was my very own little innuendo.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?! I'm not your mother!" oops let those words off a little bit to brutal.

I can see the hurt in her eyes, why does _Victoria_ always do that?!

"I'm sorry to bother you then." I think up a plan quickly in my head. Grabbing her arm softly I pull her around. My heart is screaming for something, I move close and kiss her on the lips softly. Oh so softly, she kisses me back.

Obviously _she_ had a plan, I can tell now. She shoves me into the dark hotel room.

Yes it turned out to be very a…restless evening.

* * *

Okay so here it is. Another crazy assed ...I dont even know. LoL I'll have another up tommorrow...cause they are starting to pile up! LoL anyways read and review! Tell me if you want someone else thrown in here! okay...have a nice day people:) 


	5. The Deadly Game

A/N: Okay well here you have it. Another Oneshot. Not super slashy but it shall get its point across. This is a new pairing a hard pairing, but something I've wanted to play around with for awhile. So here you go, a Victoria/Candice pairing! LoL and yes I didn't add a song to it...almost did. But I didn't! anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: NOTHING I TELLS YA!! I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Tonight I and Candice Michelle have our big tag team match against Ashley and Trish. The locker room is silent; it's only me and Candice in here. I have no idea why I chose her to be my tag partner tonight.

Not like its going to matter, I'm Victoria. If I have to carry us throughout this whole match I will. I always have to…

"I don't like this idea of yours." Candice says. I eye her closely she's obviously worried about nothing.

"Well you don't have to. Because I can already see it now…me having to carrying us to victory." She glares she doesn't like me dissing her 'talent' I wonder what that was again?

"You obviously don't give a damn about my safety!" the words slipping outta her mouth. She's slowly getting on my nerves now. Why do I have to baby-sit her? I'm not her mother!

"Yet there is no I in team." I mutter, I tie my boot up.

"Well there is a couple in Victoria! Look you might as well just go out there alone!" she yells I can hear her voice.

Do I care? Nah not really. She can scream and shout all she wants, at the end of the day its going to be the same outcome.

"I don't know why you're getting all worked up about this for nothing."

"I'm glad that you're so understanding!" she snapped, I sucked in a deep breath. It was already becoming a long night.

"I'm going to get broken in half!" I shook my head this girl was really freaking out over nothing.

"Don't get your panties in a knot it's not going to be that bad." I reply as I lean against the cement wall. I'm sitting on a wooden bench. Candice is looking at me funny; I don't know what this woman's problem is.

"What?!" I snap. She stays quiet just standing there looking at me. It's actually getting under my skin, I stand to face her.

"What?! What the hell are you looking at?!" her eyes remain on me.

I'm getting frustrated now, "fine! Whatever!" I push past her over to the other side of the locker room. I hear a slight chuckle; I tilt my head a little bit and turn to face her.

"What's so funny?" I ask she's smiling at me, its getting on my nerves.

"I'm going to ask you once more. What…" I take a step closer to her.

"Are…" I move even closer to her.

"You…" this time she stops me and moves closer.

"Laughing at?" a confident smile on her face.

I roll my eyes, "whatever."

"I'm laughing at how adorable you look when you're mad." I chuckle not a happy chuckle more of a 'wow I want to strangle you for saying that' kinda chuckle. I'm sure you know the one I'm talking about.

"Whatever." I grunt before pushing past her.

"But you are! You get so worked up over nothing." I shake my head taking a seat on the bench. Now don't ask me why I walked over to the other side of the room. I…I just did it!

"Are you getting _annoyed_?" I can hear her begging me for something. What it is I'm not sure, you can just tell by the tone of her voice. My eyes turn towards her, she's pretty…I mean I guess she is.

I shake the thoughts "no I'm simply getting…" she smirks at me.

"Getting? What? All flustered?" I roll my eyes once again.

"No! Annoyed…yes I'm getting annoyed!" I grit my teeth together. I don't like where this is going.

"You shouldn't get all worked up about this match for nothing." She gives me an innocent smile.

"You…shouldn't pick fights with people who are bigger…and stronger than you!" I growl oh yeah, it's not going to pretty. I grip her by the arms tightly. I can see the look of fear in her eyes, she can't fool me. A quiet slipperier smile appears on her lips.

"Are you are threatening me Victoria?"

I smirk at her "of course not _Candice_." I let go of her, she still standing there smiling at me. As if she was planning something, Candice is a quick one. I stand up just to tower over her; I want her to fear me. Now she's grinning obviously this isn't working well.

"What are you going to do to me now _Victoria_? _Attack_ me? _Punish_ me?" I sit back down; this is truly a first for me. This woman…is just so damned-

"I'm disappointed, I was hoping for something a little more…dangerous." I roll my eyes.

"Sit down shut up and get your head into the match!" I command, it only makes her laugh. Apparently I've met my match, not such a good thing.

"Oh so now I'm just supposed to listen to you? After everything…after-

"Please…don't even start with me! I've been yours and Torrie's little slave the last few weeks! I'm getting tired of that by the way!" she takes a seat next to me on the wooden bench. She inches closer what the hell is wrong with her?

"Victoria…Torrie is more of a-

"I don't care! We have a match to worry about. I just want to win at least once…this whole month!" I grit my teeth oh how I can't wait to get my hands on Trish. I lick my lips just thinking about how much I'll get to hurt her.

"What are you thinking about?" I turn my attention back to Candice.

"Nothing important." She pats me on the back.

"We should take Torrie outta the equation." I'm speechless; I can't speak at the moment. Did Candice Michelle just say what I think she did? Is she really that crazy?

"Uh…what?" yep the only words coming to mind.

"I think you and I should stick together. Just get rid of Torrie!" Her excitement about it was eerie. To say the least so very eerie.

"What do you think?" I shrug my shoulders.

"It could work I guess." I never really like that Whorrie girl much anyways. She smirks at me she touches my arm, its getting a little weird now. I'm supposed to be the master of mind games, yet I'm caught in my own little web.

"You're…your dangerous." The words slipped I can't help it. Candice spins me towards her, she licks her lips.

"I know" Candice whispers to me. I'm caught in a deadly game there doesn't seem to be a way out for me. Her lips crush against mine softly,

"oh…g-

she stops my words as her kiss becomes stronger. It's full of life; her hands are on my shoulders now. She's pulling me in closer to her, this isn't good. I'm supposed to be the player…the…the…I'm melting in her arms. This is far worse then I thought.

Her lips are so soft though…so very soft…I quickly pull from hear.

"Ten minutes till curtain!" I stage hand yells through the door.

Candice laughs lightly at me "it's okay we weren't going to get caught." I shake my head, and quickly stand up leaving the locker room as fast as I can.

"What a deadly game." I whisper walking down the hallway.

* * *

yeah the ending was lackluster for the most part. But I enjoyed writing this, I might have another one for you guys tommorrow. I don't know..we shall see. anyways here you goes! read and review! and don't forget to have a Nice Day:) 


	6. Stupid? Or Not? That Is The Question

A/N: Sorry it took a bit longer than normal to get this oneshot up. But here it is...I actually enjoyed writing this pertculair paring. I thinks its such a sweet fluffy paring! LOL It really is...Victoria/Maria! Yeahs!! Lol...I love fluffy femslash so this is a little fluffy. But do enjoy it the best you can. Lol an on with it!!

Disclaimer: I ah..still own nothing. So yeah...I own nothing!

* * *

Boy I'm bored. I don't like to idea of being lazy, it only makes you either gain weight. Or…lose your mind. But I think I'm going to have to go with point one. Simply because well we all I know I've lost my mind already. Not fully but far enough along.

Raw really is getting boring I don't get much action anymore. I also haven't been able to bug Mickie for awhile, which is what I do enjoy doing. Just knowing I'm getting under her skin oh yeah, I love that idea it makes me all tingly inside.

I walk along the quiet arena hallway; yep I barely have anything to do anymore. If I'm not saving Melina's ass, I'm sitting backstage waiting for the evening to be over. Plus if I do save Melina's ass I'm usually getting my ass kicked for it. Gosh everybody either hates her or me around the diva's locker room.

My thoughts stop as does my movement. There she is, Maria. I chuckle now there is my entertainment for the evening.

It's at least something; sure…I doubt I would be able to carry a normal conversation on with her. I doubt she can complete full sentences. Her voice is deadly annoying as well…but she's easy on the eyes.

Which is a plus…if the only plus.

I make my way over; I still remember the last time I got my hands on her. She beat me though pinned me the sneaky bitch. Maybe she's smarter than she looks?

"Hey _Maria_."

"Victoria! Hey!" I eye her funny; it looks like she's really thinking hard. Maybe she's really isn't smart…ah well. I can still mess with her…at least a little bit.

"So whatcha doing…being all alone?" a smirk pulls at my lips.

"Alone I'm not alone Victoria! I'm with you! You're silly." My smirk disappears so much for that attempt. Maybe I should just beat the crap outta her…that stuff pleases me just about as much as…well other things. She smiles brightly at me, why not test her knowledge?

"So which way you came from?"

"What…which way? I don't get it. Where I came from? What!" she tapped the side of her face with her finger. She's so not what I expected sure I dealt with her in the past. But my god!

"I came from the left!" she grinned at me sweetly, I kinda feel sick to my stomach.

I nod my head "you aren't all up there are you?" she looks at me funny.

"What does that mean?"

I tap my forehead "you aren't…really there. Your not…smart. Do you understand?" she's not really getting on my nerves…she seems kinda off.

"Oh…you think I'm stupid don't you!" she growled I quickly take a step back.

"Uh…what?"

"You think I'm stupid! Well I think you're a bitch Victoria!" the shock is written all over my face. I know that much, her voice is changing its not so damned annoying. Wait…did she just call me a bitch!?

"What did you just say!" I step closer to her towering over her.

"I just called you a bitch Victoria! What are you going to do about it?!" she just formed a complete sentence…I feel proud inside. I mean I sure can make an impact.

She shoves me hard against the cement wall. Ouch.

"I see the way you stupid divas look at me! I see the rest of you always talking behind my back! Calling me stupid and saying I'm a slut! Half you divas are bigger sluts then me! Where do you get off calling me a retard and saying I'm stupid! I bet half of you have herpes! Remember Victoria! You can't cure it you can only suppress it!" My jaw drops I swear it hit the floor.

"I…I-

"Save it! You're just like the rest of them! To think I respected you! Sure you're fucked up but who isn't?" she shakes her head.

"You…respected me?" the brunette nods her head, boy this sure is weird I always figured she was…odd.

"Yeah I _did_!"

"Well…wait did you just say I was fucked up?!" now it seems I can't make complete sentences. Was that a complete sentence?

"Everyone knows you're …different Victoria. But at least I didn't talk behind your back! I put on this stupid act cause that's what I'm paid to do!" A smile crosses my face I don't know why. But right now…she's really attractive.

"I don't talk behind your back. I was just-

"Yeah I know…I'm here for everybody's damn amusement! Well screw you guys!"

She crosses her arms, "I don't like everybody talking about me either."

Yeah me and my half assed small talk. For a lady who's been around the block a few times, you'd assume I'd be better at this.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I mean. Everyone says I'm a skank…or god knows what else they say! It makes me…so damned…"

I clench my fist together tightly.

"…Mad!"

Her hand lightly touches mine we lock eyes.

"Maybe you're more like me then I thought." Damn it, I'm always getting attached to things. I remember that stupid dog I had a while back…god I hated it but then it turns out I-

"I think we get each other on that level."

She interrupted my thoughts…but her voice is so soft. It's almost music to my ears. Good music mind you.

"Maybe you aren't a bitch after all. I think you're just misunderstood." She smiles at me sweetly, now that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me.

So I say that? Would it sound stupid? God who cares?!

"That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me" she laughs a little removing her hand from mine.

I didn't realize it had been there for so long. I must have been caught in a trance or something. God only knows…well I do. But I'm not getting into that at least not right now. The words quickly sputter outta my mouth.

"I don't think you're stupid."

I close my eyes wishing to take that back. Because saying that all on it own makes me stupid. I can hear her laughing. That's a good thing right? RIGHT?!

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Besides that one creepy fan who followed me around the whole day telling me I was beautiful." I open my eyes nodding my head.

"I hate crazy fans…I like the normal ones." Ugh…this is becoming a lost cause.

"Yeah the crazy ones aren't my favorites either. You look good today Victoria." I can feel my jaw trying to drop.

"Did…you just…"

"You can count that as me hitting on you."

"Y-You're…hitting on me?" she chuckles lightly at me.

"Don't look so surprised a beautiful girl like yourself should be used to it by now." EEK! I'm digging myself into a grave!

"Well at least your eyes still work." I snort god damnit! Why do I always do that?! SHUT UP VICTORIA!

"Confidence…or is that arrogance?" I smirk at her.

"Why don't you try to find out _Maria_?" She smirks back at me confidently.

"I'd love to…later tonight though. Because I'm going to be late for an interview."

She leans into me and plants a soft kiss on my cheek. She pulls away winking at me before running down the hallway. I let my jaw drop a little bit.

"I could fall in love with that woman!" I laugh at myself before turning down the hallway.

Victoria in love? I chuckle anything's possible.

"I cannot wait till tonight." A smile plants itself onto my lips as I walk.

* * *

hahahaha I loved it personally. Now let's see what ya'll thinking! lol 


	7. Dating Something Shit I Need A Title

A/N: You know when I started this little series of oneshots I never would have thought I'd end up writing something like this one. No seriously I mean it, its a odd one. You can thank my addictions to D.C and Xbox for this oneshot. Yet at the end of it I'm not sure how this connects with the last oneshot I wrote. Lol but it does! Tis it does! Anyhoo I'd better stop now...yep! ENJOY! Or Die...really its your choice...okay you don't HAVE to die...sorry sorry enjoy!

Disclaimer: Um...I want to ask you a question...did I own anything before? No...and I still don't so yeah don't expect me to neither. Cause if I did...LOOK OUT!...but I dont so you don't have to worry.

* * *

There's a lot a woman like me can do. Surely the world knows it, surely _she_ knows and I'm pretty damned sure I know it! 

I pull my eyes away from the monitor wasn't to happy hearing Melina's obviously stupid entrance music blaring throughout.

It's so very slowly getting on my nerves. Just like she is… stupid Melina what a waste of my talent and my time.

I know Maria could have whipped her badly in a ring but I'm not the one who was wrestling her now was I?

I shrug my shoulders and head down the hallway, it's been a few weeks since me and Maria started this little dating game stuff.

I'm not a pro at dating never claimed to be I do enjoy games though. Maria is really _good_ at games. Not that I need to get into that and work myself all up.

I really wouldn't know how to explain it at all anyways some things need no explanation. They just are the way they are…and Maria.

Is…perfect and I don't need to explain why neither. So I'm not going to even bother it'd be a waste of my time among other things.

Besides what's the problem if I'm secretly dating Maria? You know I'm starting to dislike that term…_dating_.

It makes me feel trapped, down for the ten count. It's distracting as well me and Melina have lost all of our matches this month besides maybe one or two.

Well I'll just blame Melina for those everyone knows I'm too good to lose like that! Or at least they should know maybe I should make a public service announcement?

Nah why waste my time I can always just prove it to everyone at least if I wasn't so concerned and obsessed with the word _dating_. That word leaves a bad taste in my mouth makes me feel sick to my stomach.

I don't believe in dating…or do I?

Once again I shrug if someone had been watching I'm sure they would be able to tell I was thinking and answering my own questions.

Although the last question I asked didn't matter or did it? I'm at this point in time where I'm completely stuck.

Hmpt getting stuck is for weaklings…or Randy Orton. I smirk that's one of my own little jokes. I'm sure no one would be able to get it well it's a damn good joke!

My feet stop moving and I can feel my blood pressure rising. I wonder if that made sense. I suppose it doesn't matter there they are…Mickie James, Ashley and Maria.

I wasn't sure how long I had been thinking to myself for but it must have been a little while because Maria is talking with her _friends_.

Her very annoying friends I might add I can feel a little ting of jealously pulse through my veins. I wonder if Maria would get mad if I walked over there and did some physical harm to those other two.

Letting out a sigh this is pointless. I turn down another hallway, I don't like this feeling. It makes me feel less like Victoria…but who was Victoria? I mean really who was she? Why did she act the way she did?

I shake the bitter thoughts from my mind. Hopping up onto a metal crate I relax a bit and close my eyes.

I don't want to feel this way; I don't want to be this way anymore. Being bad it doesn't feel good anymore.

Love…other me aside that word scares the fuck outta me. It's the only thing that really makes me quiver with pure fear.

Pretty much the only thing that makes me want to puke whatever I last ate all over the floor. It's a sickly feeling, and that word or that thought of that word gives me that feeling.

Maybe I'm allergic to love? Maybe love is allergic to me? Maybe love shouldn't exist? Cause it surely doesn't deserve to!

Always causing pain to the world, always reminding people of what they got, what they lost or whatever the hell they want! It makes me mad! Makes me sick! It makes me act like a buffoon!

I clench my fist together tightly. The thought of love is stupid, and Maria is just another waste of my time.

Odd not so perfect feelings seem to be forcing their way up now. Victoria breathed in hard these thoughts and feelings were confusing as fuck.

But yet…what was she supposed to do about it?

"Victoria?" I pull my eyes open I must be in a dream. Or something maybe I knocked myself out without knowing it or something?

I'm not fully sure but for some reason Trish Stratus is standing in front of me. I groan I'm outta my mind I have to be.

"What are you doing here?" I can't seem to think of anything better. This is nuts! Trish FREAKING Stratus retired left this business why is she here now?

She shrugs "I'm here visiting I suppose." I nod my head although I'm not sure what to say but I might as well say something.

"So why are you talking to _me_ then?" I lean against the crate, another crate is on top of the one I'm sitting on if you hadn't noticed.

"I'm just going to say what I came here to say Victoria. I'm sorry for the way things ended; I know you were trying to be nice…" I hide a snicker I am the only one around here who remembers what happened that day?

I surely wasn't trying to be nice…or at least I wasn't trying to-

"Maybe one day we can be friends again." Her sentence seems to end with that last line. Maybe one day we can be friends again?

She's delusional she must be or maybe I am? This is no time for doubt Victoria!

"I doubt that can ever happen Trish." I slid off the metal crate and stand to face her. She gives me a nod full knowing this had been a waste of time.

I can see it written all over her face no matter how hard she tries I still know. Turning people down, hurting them it's what I do.

Its apart of me, "enjoy your visit Trish I'm sure a lot of people in the back are missing you." I walk past her and head down the hallway that surely wasn't a dream.

"Victoria…" I can hear her voice, I pull my eyes open.

Shit it was, "yeah?" I look at her she's standing in front of me with her arms crossed.

"What?" she took my hand and pulled me off the metal crate.

"You shouldn't be falling in sleep in odd places like that." I chuckle she worries to much. Maria leans into me, her arms wrap around my neck.

"So when do you want to tell the world about us?" there is that _us_ business it's kinda weird for me to be even thinking like this.

"Whenever you want to I don't really care." I shut my mouth I shouldn't be talking like this. But I kinda like it, it makes me feel whole.

"How about today?" I shrug I don't really care anymore. I just adore having her in my arms as odd as it sounds.

"Why not, I don't see a problem with it." She smiles at me before leaning in closer and placing her soft lips upon mine a few long moments pass on by.

It felt like forever to me, we pull from each other. Taking her hand in mine we head down the hallway together.

"You know Trish is here tonight for a visit. Wanna visit her?" I smile at Maria it's not one of those teasing smiles. This one feels real and I'm sure she can see it.

"Nah…I don't need any Trish." I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close. You know what I think I could get used to this whole dating thing.

Yeah…I think I could, after that messed up dream. I don't know love doesn't seem as scary as it did when I was facing it down.

Funny how that works hey?

* * *

lmao this is sounding to be more of a story! THATS NOT GOOD! lol or is it? damnit I need to like...play xbox...yeah xbox... 


End file.
